The present invention refers to a backpack for underwater breathing gas tanks.
The backpacks for underwater breathing gas tanks are generally formed by a body, for the most part monolithic and substantially flattened, one side of which is designed for the coupling with one or more tanks, while the other is provided with the means used to fasten said backpack to the diver back. Normally these backpacks are provided, for their transport once connected to the tank/s, with a carrying means generally connected to the end of the backpack body facing the end of the tank with the supplying means.
The so positioned carrying means can have certain disadvantages, such as the carrying uneasiness, even if just for short distances, due to the substantial height of the backpack and tanks assembly. Also the distribution and the disposition of the load contribute to make the previously described setting awkward.
The aim of the present invention is then to provide for a backpack for underwater breathing gas tanks which can be carried in an easier way, without introducing, for this reason, structural changes which damage its functionality during a dive.
An object of the present invention is then to provide a backpack for underwater breathing gas tanks including a substantially flattened body, at one side of which is connected at least one tank, the other side being designed for connection with the diver""s back, and provided with carrying means, characterized in that it is positioned in a cavity molded, in a substantially central position, in the side designed for the connection with the diver""s back.